Amigas inseparables, juntas en Sweet Amori
by AllisonDiCuore
Summary: Cinco amigas inseparables, ¿una mudanza que las separara? no por mucho tiempo; este grupo de amigas aran hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus sueños y metas aunque el amor y la amistad siempre seran lo mas importante. -Las amigas siempre estan hay cuando las necesitas- -Tenia que venir a verte- -Te quiero Lysandro- -Eres Idiota Castiel- -Tu nunca me has vista como una chica Kentin-
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Mitsuki y tengo 16 años al igual que mi hermana gemela Miki, nuestros padres repentinamente decidieron que querían viajar por el mundo por lo que nos dejarían a cargo de nuestras tía Agatha que es dentista; Así que ahora nos espera una nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto y nuevos compañeros de clase.

-Un autentico calvario -dijo Miki desde su cama mientras me escuchaba escribiendo en mi diario, no me molestaba que me oyera pues entre nosotras no hay secretos.

-No seas tan negativa, Miki- le deje volteándome en la silla mientras cerraba de golpe mi diario.

-Pero Mitsuki, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nuestro grupo?- dijo Miki incorporándose para estar sentada y verme de frente, su ojos aguamarina se veían algo apagados ya que la noticia de mudarnos no había sido bien recibida por ninguna de las dos.

-Uh- suspire al tiempo que alzaba mi rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa de resignación- se que esta mudanza es algo que ninguna de las dos quiere pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? No tenemos la mayoría de edad- le dije mirándola intensamente con mis brillantes y pálidos ojos verde.

-Si, lo se- dijo ella suspirando con pesar- es solo que me fastidia mucho, nuestros padres nunca piensan en lo que nosotras queremos; ¡son unos egoístas!- dijo Miki enterando la cara en su almohada y gritado la ultima parte en esta.

La mire mientras pensaba en todo lo que íbamos a dejar atrás, Víktor nuestro amigo de la infancia, al insistente Ken y nuestro pequeño grupo musical compuesto por nuestras mejores amigas; Samanta una de nuestras guitarristas y gran amiga, sobre protectora y con mucho carácter realmente alguien de confianza.

Allison nuestra segunda guitarrista, inteligente y muy perspicaz además de una amante de la moda y por ultimo pero no menos importante Elizabeth nuestra pianista/teclado, inteligente y curiosa una chica encantadora.

-Como las voy a echar de menos- dije sintiendo las lagrimas venir a mis ojos, Miki se levanto de la cama y fue hacia mi hasta abrazarme mientras ambas nos echábamos a llorar por nuestras amigas a las que posiblemente no volveríamos a ver.

-Aun no puedo creer que os vayáis a mudar- nos dijo Sam cuando la vimos en el instituto.

-No es como si tuviéramos elección- dijo Miki algo rencorosa contra nuestros padres.

-Mantendremos el contacto por teléfono o Skype- dije yo siendo positiva.

-Y el grupo ¿que?- dijo la voz de Allison a nuestras espaldas haciéndonos voltear para encontrarla con las manos en las caderas.

-¡No lo se!- dijimos Miki y yo con el animo por los suelos.

-¡Hey vamos! No os deprimáis- dijo Sam mientras le mandaba una mirada de reproche a Allison que suspiro he intento animarnos junto a Sam.

Nos fuimos todas a clase de literatura donde encontramos a Elizabeth con cara de deprimida aunque fue a peor cuando nos vio.

-¿Lisa que te ocurre?- le pregunte acercándome a ella junto a las demás pues siempre nos sentábamos todas juntas.

-Es que…- dijo empezando a sollozar- yo también me mudo mañana- dijo soltándose a llorar en el hombro de Sam que la abrazo consolándola.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritaron Miki y Allison con cara de incredulidad.

-¿A que ciudad?- le pregunte ya que tenia un muy buen presentimiento.

-Pues…

Volvimos a casa de mejor humor del que habíamos salí pues mi presentimiento era cierto, los padres de Elizabeth se la llevaban a la misma ciudad donde íbamos a mudarnos nosotras así que todas estábamos contentas y mucho mas cuando a Sam se le ocurrió una de sus "brillantes" ideas.

-¿Crees que el hermano de Sam acepte?- me pregunto Miki sacándome de mis felices pensamientos.

-Si, claro que si ¿por que no iba a hacerlo?; sabes que adora a Sam es su hermana menor al fin y al cabo- le conteste con una brillante sonrisa consiguiendo que ella también sonriera y nos fuéramos caminando tranquilamente a casa; "después de todo esta mudanza ya no parece tan mala" pensé mientras llegábamos a casa y nos preparábamos para lo que nos esperaba mañana.

**Continuara…**

**N/A**: He aquí mi nuevo fic, espero les guste y me dejen lindos comentarios ^o^ también pasen por mi otros fic; nos vemos minas.


	2. Capitulo1

Capítulo 1: La mudanza

Las mudazas eran un verdadero fastidio, cajas por todas partes, la casa patas arriba y desconocidos entrando y saliendo llevando nuestras cosas sin consideración.

-Cuidado que eso es muy frágil!- grito Miki al ver como uno de los encargados de la mudanza cogía una de las cajas que contenía su batería.

-Me parece que no vamos a llegar muy lejos- dije yo suspirando cogiendo mi maleta y arrastrando a una casi histérica Miki hacia el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

Dos horas de vuelo y media hora en taxi más tarde nos encontrábamos en casa de la tía Agatha que nos esperaba en la puerta de su departamento con una brillante sonrisa.

-Mis niñas!- grito tía Agatha cogiéndonos desprevenidas con uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

-Tía Agatha nos aplastas!- dije yo medio asfixiada.

-No… pu… edo respirar- dijo Miki mientras se empezaba a poner azul por la falta de aire.

-Lo siento hacia tanto que no os veía que no pude aguantar la emoción- dijo tía Agatha con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te preocupes tía Agatha- le dije sonriendo mientras veía a Miki intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tía Agatha no hizo pasar a su casa y nos dio un pequeño paseo por ella para mostrarnos donde estaba todo dejando para el final nuestras nuevas habitaciones, mañana habría mucho que desempaquetar cuando llegaran los de la mudanza.

-Como crees que les abra ido a Sam y Allison?- le pregunte a Miki que estaba tendida sobre mi cama.

-Espero que mejor que a nosotras, por lo menos no habaran sido asfixiadas- dijo Miki con cara de susto a lo que no pude evitar reír.

-Exagerada- le dije aun riendo tendiéndome a su lado donde ambas quedamos dormida tras el largo y agotador día de mudanza.

**/Al mismo tiempo con Sam y Allison/**

Convencer a mi hermano para mudarme con el no había sido un problema pero convencer a mis padres fue mas difícil, "aunque al final los convencí" pensé con una sonrisa de suficiencia aunque la realidad era otra.

-Samanta, has terminado?- me pregunto Kentin al encontrarme en la puerta de mi casa supervisando a los de la mudanza.

-A ti que te parece- le dije sarcástica haciendo que el retrocediera un poco.

Kentin y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños y no solo era por que éramos vecinos si no que también nuestros padres eran amigos, la razón de que mis padres aceptaran que me mudara con mi hermano es que la familia de Kentin también se mudan allí y justo al lado de la casa de mi hermano.

-No se si eso es mal o buena suerte- susurre por lo bajo mientras miraba de refilón como Kentin subía al coche de su familia y se iban.

-Sam, siento llegar tarde- escuche la voz de Allison a mis espaldas, voltee y la vi con sus maletas.

-No importa, ven metamos tus cosas en el coche ya que mis padres nos llevaran- le dije mientras me dirigía al coche de mi padre para meter las pertenencia de Allison.

Allison esta emancipada ya que sus padres nunca paran en casa por ello no le pusieron ninguna peque en que se mudase conmigo y mi hermano mayor.

-Creo que nuestro primer día en el nuevo instituto va a ser muy agitado- le dije cerrando el maletero del coche y subiendo con ella tras de mi.

-Yo también lo creo pero va a ser muy divertido ¿no crees?- dicho esto por Allison nos pusimos rumbo hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Hola a todas aquí dejo este capi que espero les allá gustado además tengo que decirles que me estoy cambiando el Internet y preparándome para irme de vacaciones por un mes a la playa por lo que estoy bastante ocupada así que no actualizare muy seguido hasta que vuelva. ^o^ nos leemos minas!


End file.
